


Kom I Min Fantasi

by moratti



Category: RoboCop (2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丹尼特认为亚历克斯需要在梦中放松一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kom I Min Fantasi

亚历克斯·墨菲感觉自己不可抑制地有了反应。

他略显懊恼地哼了一声，试图从这种尴尬的气氛中脱身出来，但他很快就意识到自己的身体被折成了一个令人羞赧的姿势，大腿几乎贴着前胸，后脚踝正搭在另一个人的肩上，而他此时甚至不需要睁开眼低下头就能知道自己根本不着片缕，光溜溜的如同一条待宰的鱼，被人按在案板上等待发落。

对方的手指温度很低，接触到他裸露的腰侧时引起了一阵条件反射的生理性颤栗。墨菲能够感觉到意识正在渐渐地回到自己的身体，随着对方长茧的手指将起初还只是隐隐约约的情欲一层一层地刷在大脑皮层最为敏感的区域，愈发清晰地印在了上面，让他无从忽视。

大约是感觉到他已经彻底苏醒了过来，对方的手指从他腰侧不着痕迹地离开了，顺着他的大腿一路摸索过去，指尖以一种谨慎却漫不经心的方式滑过他肌肉结实的小腿，然后准确而迅速地捏住了他的脚踝，用拇指施力按了按他踝骨下方的凹陷处，得到了一声意料之内的短促呻吟。只是那呻吟被完整地噎在了喉间，听得并不真切，但足够让彼此都对此刻的情景有了更为深刻的认识。

墨菲睁开眼，日光灯毫无遮拦地直直照进他眼里，落在他的视网膜上留下花白的一片。约摸三秒之后他才找回了自己的视觉，然后认出了正居高临下看着自己的人是丹尼特·诺顿博士。除了他还能有谁。

几乎是在恢复视觉的瞬间他便意识到了这是个梦境。

听起来像是悖论，但他确实是在自己完全“醒来”的瞬间意识到了自己是在梦境之中。他有些好奇为何自己在认识到这点之后仍旧处在梦境之中，毕竟通常情况下人类是不会意识到自己是在做梦的。虽然他也不能算是个完全的人类。

“……我的身体是完整的。”

诺顿博士用一种审视般的眼神看了看他，“是的，亚历克斯。”他说道，一边微微地俯下身缩短了彼此的距离，“你是完整的。”他的另一只手落在了墨菲的右肩上，然后缓缓地往下滑，按住了他的手肘，“一直都是。”墨菲这才意识到自己的双手被固定在了身侧无法动弹，他试着勾了勾手指，确定那里的知觉仍旧存在，但被固定住的手腕使得他只能做着无意义的抓握动作而甚至无法挪动半寸。

他感觉被弯折起来的左腿有种微妙的不适感，大腿紧绷的肌肉使得神经更为敏锐了起来，在此之前他甚至不知道自己的身体能够被折成这样突破他想象力的姿势。就在他走神的当口，诺顿博士再次按了按他踝骨下方的那个凹点，同时以一种观察实验数据般的目光注视着他，认真地将他的面部表情尽收眼底。墨菲忍不住皱了皱眉，然后偏过了头避开对方的直视，从脚踝处一路传送至大脑的酥麻感让他更加直观地认识到了一具真实的肉体所能够感受到的刺激究竟能有多精细，尤其是在这种刺激与随之而产生的情欲相混合在一起的时候甚至能如同雪球一般在他的神经上愈滚愈大，最后几乎是以一种碾压的姿态印在了他每一寸细胞之上。

“……丹、丹尼特……我觉得…………”

“放松，亚历克斯。”诺顿博士用一贯安抚似的语气说道，“你应该学着让自己更为放松一些，然后好好地享受这一切。”他的右手落在对方暴露在他眼前的脖颈上，指腹缓缓地磨拭着，摸索到了突突跳动颈动脉，“放松。”

墨菲试着让自己按照对方所说的那样放松下来，他缓缓地做了一个深呼吸，收回视线重新看进诺顿的眼里，“……这感觉实在是太真实了。”他甚至怀疑自己在清醒的时候是否有过比这更加鲜明的感受。

“这就是真实，亚历克斯。”诺顿用几分不解的语气回答道，“还有比这更加真实的吗？”

对了，这是梦境。墨菲想。眼前的诺顿博士只是他梦中的映射而已，即使他自己也不知道这个梦境是如何形成的，他应该——

诺顿显然没有打算给他冷静思考的时间。当对方那双冰冷的长着厚茧的手握住他已经半抬头的性器时，墨菲感觉自己的思绪瞬间出现了断层，先前大脑里的一切信息都被毫不留情地阻断了开来，此时他全身的每一寸肌肤都叫嚣着想要得到触碰。

诺顿俯下身去吻他的锁骨，这个动作使得墨菲架在他肩上的左腿被彻底折到了胸前，于是他用空出的那只手按住了对方的膝盖内侧，牢牢地固定住了。这个将身体彻底打开呈现在对方眼前的姿势使得墨菲不由地蜷起了脚趾，根本无暇去思考自己此时究竟是个什么模样。

他可以感觉到诺顿的吻一路向下，最后停在了离他性器不到一寸的地方，当他不由自主地抬了抬腰想让对方更加凑近一些的时候，对方却偏移了方向去吻他的髋骨，右手在他的性器上随意而没有章法地抚弄着。这感觉让他难耐得几乎窒息。

“丹尼特……”

他正想抱怨，下一秒便感觉对方挪动了脑袋，然后毫不犹豫地含住了他已经渗出体液的顶端，一瞬间的冲击使得他的大脑一片空白，“……shit，丹尼特——”他忍不住扬起了头，后背弓离了冰冷坚硬的台面，全身都紧绷了起来。他可以感觉到对方正在试图将他挺立的性器一寸一寸地缓缓吞入，舌尖舔舐打转的动作并不熟练，显然是鲜少为别人提供这样到位的服务。

想到对方甚至此刻都还穿着干净得体的白大褂，墨菲感觉自己抑制不住地起了一阵震颤。该死。他想。他甚至不知道自己会因为这样充满禁欲感的画面而感到令人脸红心跳的兴奋。看来冰冷的装满机械仪器的实验室确实能把一个正常人逼疯。

性器顶端接触到咽壁时引起咽喉反射性的痉挛，那感觉简直要命。

墨菲感觉自己的小腹一阵紧绷，大脑中的空白扩散开来抵在太阳穴上，全身的血液都沸腾着发出填满他耳膜的噪音，除了想要释放的欲望他已经什么都感觉不到了，“……丹尼特……！”他紧闭着双眼，感觉到对方让他的性器从口中退了出去，紧接着那只冰冷的手再次覆了上去，加快节奏地撸动了起来，指尖时不时地轻刮过顶端，并且用长着厚茧的指腹轻柔地在上面打着转。

在对方手中射出来的瞬间，墨菲几乎是脱力地跌回了实验台上，后背再次贴上了冰冷坚硬的台面，灼热体温受到的刺激几乎令他再次勃起。他大口大口地喘着气，试图让意识加快速度回到自己的身体，就在他理清思绪的瞬间，他便意识到对方已经将沾了体液的手指送进了他的后穴，“……丹尼特……等等……”

他的阻止显然没有起到作用，诺顿用手指小心地开发着他的身体，在他再次出声之前迅速地加入了第二根手指，谨慎地往更深处探去，异样的触感让墨菲这才意识到对方甚至还戴上了医用的橡胶手套，橡胶与内壁的摩擦使得进入变得更为困难，但医生似乎并没有退出来再次润滑的打算，执意将手指往对方体内探了进去。

“丹尼特……”

诺顿加入第三根手指的时候，墨菲感觉到自己刚释放过的性器再次挺立了起来，回复到了半勃起的状态。他扭动了一下身体试图让自己更加放松一些，却发现腰侧紧绷的肌肉甚至出现了轻微抽筋的症状，疼得他不由地倒吸一口冷气。

“放松，亚历克斯。”

“见鬼。”墨菲咬了咬牙，“说得倒轻松……”

诺顿不置可否地对他笑了笑——他甚至不知道那算不算是在笑，但他此时已经没有办法思考这个了——然后将手指退了出来，摘掉手套丢在一旁，用性器抵住了他的穴口，“放松是为了让你自己能够好受一些，亚历克斯，你偶尔也得采纳一下我的意见。”

“我怎么——”墨菲正想反驳，却感觉对方丝毫没有给他这个机会，直接进入了他的体内，将他想要说的话全数给咽了回去，取而代之的是一声短促的来自喉间的呻吟。这使得墨菲再次闭上了嘴，咬住下唇忿忿地看了对方一眼，然后发现对方的白大褂仍旧整洁地穿在身上，使得他看上去与其说是在做爱，不如说是像在进行一场手术。

诺顿将手掌贴在他折在胸前的大腿上，右手扶住他的腰，在感觉到对方已经接纳了他的性器之后才缓缓地抽动了起来，“性爱是减压的好办法，亚历克斯，禁欲并不能提高你的工作效率。”他用指腹在对方结实的小腹上来回磨拭着，不紧不慢地继续说道，“工作压力太大对你来说并不是好事。”

见鬼，我才不是什么禁欲主义者。墨菲想要这样反驳，但对方加快频率的动作使得他仍旧紧紧咬着下唇不敢懈怠半分，他可不想从自己口中听到令人口干舌燥的呻吟声，至少在自己还能保有理智的状态下不想。

诺顿俯下身去吻他颈侧的动脉，以一种非常微妙的力道，使得墨菲能够感觉到自己的心率减慢了下来，却不至于突然休克甚至死亡。这和身体里翻滚着的情欲显然是背道而驰的，墨菲感觉自己夹在这两种截然不同的感觉之间随时都存在着崩溃的危险。他不知道诺顿为何对他的颈动脉如此执着，甚至宁愿放弃他身体别处各式各样的敏感点，专注地用亲吻压迫着他颈侧皮肤下的血管。

“丹尼特……丹尼特……”

墨菲弓起身子，背脊再次离开了台面，侧腰轻微抽筋的感觉仍旧存在，但他无暇去顾及那里传来的一阵一阵的抽痛感，全部的感官都集中在了正在被对方加快频率抽插的后穴，甚至能够无比清楚地感觉到对方在自己体内冲刺的形状与温度，这使得他的性器更加兴奋了起来，抵在对方的白大褂上随着动作有一搭没一搭地磨拭着。他甚至没法用被固定住的双手去安抚自己的欲望。

“丹尼特……”

情欲毫不留情地碾压着他所有的感官，来自颈侧与身下的双重刺激使得他来不及阻止从喉间溢出的一连串低沉沙哑的呻吟，索性放弃了理性，任由呻吟声撞进对方的耳中，然后感觉到对方抽插的动作变得更为不加控制了起来，每一次撞进他体内的力道都像是要将他牢牢地钉在实验台上。

他可以感觉到彼此的身体是如此契合，就好像诺顿博士比他更了解他身体的每一处敏感点，也更了解怎样能够将他送到情欲的最高点。或许他们本就应该如此，但此时显然不是思考这些的时候。

高潮到来的时候他感觉到前所未有的满足，尽管释放过两次之后他感觉身体已经进入了透支的状态，但他不得不承认这场性爱可以称得上是美妙的。当诺顿将压制着他大腿的手挪开时他甚至感觉那条腿已经失去了知觉，就好像每一寸关节都被打开了一般，他无法凭借自己的力量再去抬起它。

“丹尼特……这真是……”

“感觉如何，亚历克斯？”诺顿整了整自己有些凌乱的白大褂，上面甚至还沾着对方第二次释放时的体液，“看吧，偶尔采纳我的提议并不是件坏事。”

墨菲动了动嘴唇，本想说点什么，却感觉意识渐渐模糊了起来，大脑昏沉沉的。

“好梦，丹尼特……”

他猜自己是时候该醒过来了。

 

【全文完】


End file.
